The Second Potter Wife
by ProudRavenclaw2017
Summary: James and Lily have been married for around a year when they get a letter from their account manager saying they need to come to Gringotts as soon as possible. They soon upon arriving find out that James needs to marry another witch in order to save the Gryffindor line. Who other than their Gryffindor best friend Hermione.
1. Lily and James

Chapter 1

James and Lily Potter were 19 years old and had been married for around a year now. They had gotten a urgent letter from their account manager at Gringotts that morning saying that they needed to come by at their earliest convenience. For, he had discovered something of great importance that needed to be straightened out as soon as possible.

The Potters had already replied that they would be there in the next hour and to expect them via portkey. It was forty-five minutes later and they were getting dressed after a nice combined shower. A few minutes before the hour struck James tapped the tip of his wand on a silk hankerchief and they soon felt the hook behind the navel pull of portkey travel.

They soon arrived at Gringotts and a goblin was quickly walking over to them. The goblin greeted them, " Greetings Lord and Lady Potter please follow me to Master Ranarok." They looked at each other curiously, but nodded before following the young goblin through the maze of hallways in the bank. After a 5 minute walk they arrived at a dark wood door with the Potter Crest upon it. The young goblin quickly announced their arrival. They were soon inside the artfully decorated office.

The Potters bow in respect to the master goblin and then after the respectful greeting they get down to business. James then says, " Master Goblin Ranarok you said in your letter than you have discovered something of great importance." The goblin cleared his throat before replying, " Lord Potter, we all know that the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter is the decendents of the Gryffindor line." At James nod Ranarok continued. "However, in order for it to continue it needs an heir."James nodded, " Lily is already expecting..." The goblin closed his eyes and sighed before shaking his head, " Lord Potter, Lady Lily Potter will give birth to the Potter heir." Lily quietly gasped at the realization and quickly covered her mouth as Ranarok added, " Lord Potter in order to have a heir for the Gryffindor line you need to marry another witch. These lines need to become seperate in order to save it from being taken out of the Wizagmot.

The goblin calmly asked James, " Do you know anybody that would be able to join your family and be willing to become a second wife as well as Lady Gryffindor?" James was is shock, but was trying to think of anyone who would fit into their already growing family. It was then that Lily spoke up, " James, what about Hermione?" James looked over at his young wife and said, " Are you sure Lily?...I mean this is really up to you my love. You would be the one that would be around her more than I since I am an auror. Lily stopped and thought for a few moments and then nodded, "Yes James. She is the only one who I would feel comfortable with sharing you with." James sighed and then turned to Ranarok, " How long do we have?" The goblin replied, "Six months till you have to be married to your Lady Gryffindor." James sighed once more, but nodded then turned to Lily, "Okay, lets go owl Hermione and see if she will meet up with us." Lily nodded and they said their goodbyes and excused themselves. They quickly portkeyed home back to Potter Manor and Lily went straight to her office to write her letter the her best friend.


	2. Hermione

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger had been best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She had also grown close to Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood as well. It was during their fifth year and during their battle at the ministry that it had happened. Hermione had been battling one of the death eaters and had been blast back into some time turners. Normally, with one time turner you could only go back so far, but there was over fifty time turners and when she was blast back into them the covered her in their dust. Next thing she knew she was back in the Maurders era at Hogwarts. She had explained to Dumbledore what had happened and he helped her change her name. She was quite fond of her first name, so the only thing changed was her last name. She continued with being a muggleborn witch and after finding out that she could never go to her original time. She decided to enjoy being fifteen and continue with her fifth year. She was sorted into Gryffindor House and had quickly become best of friends with fellow muggleborn Lily Evans and pureblood Alice. The Maurders had quickly adopted her into their group since she was friends with Lily.

Now, Hermione was a bright nineteen year old witch and was two years into her training as a healer. She was currently had the day off. She was in a comfy pair of pjs and was reading this decade's edition of Hogwarts A History when she heard a tapping on her window. She got up from her comfy chair and opened the window letting a familiar owl known as Hermes the Potter Family owl into her flat.

She smiled as she greeted the black owl and gave him a treat before getting the letter from his talons. She scratched his chest feathers as she knew he liked it while she read the letter. After reading the letter she grabbed some parchment and replied that she would meet them. She sent the letter on with Hermes and went to get dressed. She wondered why Lily had been so adment on alking to her as soon as possible. She quickly got dressed in a nice blouse and skirt before apperating out of her house and to their meeting spot.

She didn't have to wait long, for as soon as she had ordered a drink she spot that familiar shade of red hair along with a head of messy black hair. She had a brief thought of her friend Harry, but mentally shook the thought away. Lily and James soon arrived at the table. Hermione embraced Lily and then chuckled as James kissed her forehead.

After sitting back down and their drinks arrived Hermione asked if everything was alright. Lily and James shared a look between the two of them as if seeing who wuld tell her the reason for their impromptu meeting. Lily sighed and broke eye contact first. She turned to Hermione and said, " Hermione, you know that the Potters are the last descendants of the Gryffindor line right?" Hermione nodded, but quietly wondered why this was important. Lily then turned to James who sighed before continuing where his wife had let off. " Well, it seems that since none of my Potter ancestors have taken up the gaunlet it is up to me to have not only a heir for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, but also for the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor as well. However, in order to do that..." Hermione finished his statement, "You have to marry another witch to bear that line." James was surprised for a split second the smiled and shook his head. ," You and Lily were both known as the brightest witches of our age." Lily beemed at her husband, but James added," The reason we wanted to meet with you on such short notice is that Tiger lily here said that she would only be comfortable with sharing me with one witch." Hermione stayed quiet as she knew who that witch was before Lily even said it. Lily held out her hand for Hermione and said, " Hermione, that witch is you."

Hermione stayed quiet for what seemed like ages to both Lily and James. Hermione was thinking over the pros and cons about it. However, an image of Harry popped into her mind in that moment. She then realized that if she married James and became his second wife that they would have a higher chance of surviving that night in the future. Furhermore, Harry would have his parents. That is what he always said he wanted was to have grown up loved by his parents. She inwardly sighed, but didn't make a sound. She then looked up from the table and looked both James and Lily in the eyes as she said, " I'll do it. I'll be James's second wife and Lady Gryffindor." Lily spoke first," You sure Hermione?..I mean you would be tied to him..us for the rest of your life." Hermione looked at Lily and her face grew a soft smile, "I could never leave you hanging Lils and besides you seem to have finally tamed the famous James Potter." Lily soon sprouted a slant smile/smirk before both her and Hermione broke out into giggles.

After about 10 minutes Hermione asked James, " So, how long do we have before we have to get married?" James sighed, but said," Our account manager at Gringotts said we had six months." Hermione sighed, but replied, " Well we better get me a betrothal ring and soon." James chuckled and then replied, "As you wish my lady." Lily and Hermione smiled, but rolled their eyes.

The trio was soo. on their way back to Gringotts.


	3. Introducing Lord and Lady Gryffindor

Chapter 3

The Potters along with Hermione soon arrive at Gringotts. A teller soon frees up and James along with Lily and Hermione walk up. James then states, " Greetings Master Teller I'm Lord Potter. Me, my wife, and our guest Miss Bennett would like to see the Potter account Manager please." The goblin looks up and nods before hopping down and going to another goblin. He speaks with the other goblin before the goblin heads back into the back of the bank. The goblin teller comes back to his counter and tells the Potters that they should be getting called back shortly and to please wait in the VIM (Very Important Magical) sitting area. They thank the teller before the three of them head over to where they were sent.

Shortly, the goblin who escorted them earlier comes over and asks them to follow him. They quickly follow him and soon are once again in Ranarok's office. Ranarok nods and says, "Greetings once again Lord and Lady Potter. It is quite a surprise to see you back so soon and with another young lady." James smiles and replies," Greetings Master Ranarok. This guest is Miss Hermione Bennett she is the one who Lily was talking about earlier." Ranarok smiled, "Ahhh yes. I see that she must have agreed to become the Lady Gryffindor then?" James nodded, " That is correct sir. She also asks if she could have a betrothal ring as the muggles have engagement rings when they get engaged." Ranarok looked on and nodded as when he was a young goblin and was just a teller he had helped many a young muggleborn himself. James continued, " I would like to claim my lordship of Gryffindor now please and then hopefully get the bethroal ring of Gryffindor.

Hermione then spoke up," Actually, James if it is no trouble as I have no family left I would be open to go ahead and getting married as soon as possible." She looked at Ranarok and bowed once again in respect, " If it is okay with you Master Goblin and James and Lily I was wondering how soon we could get married?" James was in shock as was Lily, but James quickly spoke up, " Are you sure Hermione that you don't want to wait for a bit?" She shook her head and said, "James, there is a war going on and the longer we wait the more likely it may never happen." Lily spoke up and looked at James, "She is right my love. There is a war going on and you never know what may happen." James turned towards Ranarok and spoke, "Master Ranarok I have no problems with this as long as you are okay with it."

Ranarok quickly got some papers together and after James signed them and Lily was the magical witness. Ranarok snapped his fingers and a dark wood box popped into the room. Ranarok pushed the box towards James as he said," Lord Potter, these are the house rings for Gryffindor. All you have to do is after opening the box say, " I Lord James Charlus Potter hereby claim my inheritance as Lord Gryffindor. So mote it be." The ring will flash onto your handand should merge with your Potter Head of house ring.

James sent out a patrounus and asked for Remus and Sirius to join them at Gringotts as soon as possible. James knew that Hermione had never like Peter so decided to not invite him. A short 20 minutes later Sirius and Remus were walking into the room. He asked them if they would be a witness to his and Hermione's wedding after explaining to them why he was marrying her after already being married to Lily. They quickly agreed as they embraced James.

James nodded as he opened up the box and spotted three rings. A head of house ring or lord ring, a lady ring, and an heir ring. He then lifted his wand after getting approval from Ranarok. He began to speak, " I Lord James Charlus Potter hereby claim my inheritance as Lord Gryffindor. So mote it be." There was a golden flash and the lord ring flashed on James's right index finger and merged with his Head of House Potter ring. He then got the Lady Gryffindor ring out and said," I hearby declare Hermione Jean Bennett as my lawfully wedded wife and Lady Gryffindor. So mote it be." The ring flashed as it was slid onto her left ring finger. James smiled as he leaned in and kissed Hermione for the first time as husband and wife.

Ranarok smiled aand said, " I now like to introduce Lord and Lady Gryffindor." Everybody applauded including Lily as she was so happy to be sharing her happiness with Hermione. Remus and Sirius embraced James once again as Lily embraced Hermione. Lily smiled, " Welcome to the family sister." Hermione smiled and hugged Lily back, "Thank you sister." Soon however Sirius and Remus came over and picked up Hermione. She giggled as they spun her around and kept calling her their little sister.

They soon all thanked Master Ranarok and Hermione was now Mrs. Hermione Potter aka Lady Gryffindor. She could not be more happy as she knew now that she was married to James she would be able to protect him, Lily, and Harry once he was born. They soon all excused themselves and after getting back out into the lobby apperated back to Potter Manor. James keyed Hermione into the wards since she had been so busy before to be able to bring her there before.

Once inside the manor Hermione smiled as she spotted two young female house elves. She had long ago learned from her mistake with SPEW and learned more about them. James smiled as he introduced them to Hermione." Tipsy and Mipsy this is my new and second wife Hermione Potter also she is Lady Gryffindor. The two elves squealed with delight and went and embraced Hermione, " Welcome to Potter Manor Mistress Mione." Hermione smiled and hugged them back thanking them. She had learned long ago that the Potters treated their elves like family.

They soon celebrated the new Lord and Lady Gryffindor. Hermione had asked the two young elves if they could go to her flat and pack it all up before heading back here with her things. Soon it was nighttime and James had asked his brother all but in blood Sirius and Remus to stay over and they left for the guest wing on the other side of the house for a night after wishing everyone a good night. Lily kissed Hermione on the cheeck after kissing their husband James. She said that she would sleep in the mistress bedroom, so they could have a proper wedding night. Lily and James had yet to use that bedroom since they both wanted to sleep together in the Master bedroom, but Lily thought they deserved a good wedding night just like she had with James.

Hermione smiled teary eyed at Lily and embrace her once again, "Thank you again Lily for suggesting me and accepting me into the family." Lily smiled, " I wouldn't have wanted anyone else, but you." She wished them both a good night before heading to the mistress's bedroom.

James and Hermione soon headed for the master bedroom and were looking forward to an amazing wedding night.


End file.
